


Only Dreams

by haylofts_jolla



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: DNF, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Minecraft, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylofts_jolla/pseuds/haylofts_jolla
Summary: hey... wanna go into a private VC" george said with an soft tired but strong voice.dream didn't think anything of it so of course he agreed, "sure" said dream with a yawn and no second thought.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Just a Dream

"bye guys! thank you for all the donations, subs, and bits, DREAM SAY "BYE"!" yelled george with a smile

"bye guys!" said dream with a slight grin on his face

george ended stream with his little smile and his wave everyone goes crazy for.

george sighed "that was a good stream, dont you think?" george asked dream with a sly breath.

"yeah it was pretty good, george i have so-" dream was cut off with george laughing

"dreeeeam" said george with his giggle as he stood in-front of dream with full armour, with a netherite sword and dream with nothing in the background of dreams desktop

"oh you little-" said dream with a playful giggle

_dream was slained by george_

dream sighed but couldnt hear him over georges herd of manic laughing, after a another hour of playing minecraft together george was extremely sleep deprived as it was 4am

"hey... wanna go into a private VC" george said with an soft tired but strong voice.

dream didn't think anything of it so of course he agreed, "sure" said dream with a yawn and no second thought.

george moved to an public VC without knowing because he was so sleep deprived and dream saw him in a public VC and he didnt see it as a big deal, so he joined

"dream." said george with a giggly and stern voice, something like a fuck boy would sound

dream sighed "george are you drunk." dream said while laughing

"dream." said george with a pause and carried on. "you sound so sexy when you laugh."  
dream tried to shrug off what george said with a question "why did you wanna move VCs?" dream said in a quick and shaky voice.

george giggled, it wasnt the little ones he does, it was a rather quite hot aired as if he knew what he was getting dream into.

dream felt his neck get tense "g-ge-george why did you make us move." dream said more frantically

"dream calm down, its me george."

dream felt a lump in his throat as he shuffled around in his chair

"you would do anything for me right, dream?" george sneared

"y-ye-yeah youre my f-friend" dream stuttered in a hot headed kind of way

"good to know, i can hear you by the way, you sound frantic, did i say something?"

"n-no.. no you didnt" dream finally stopped feeling anxious.

george sighed "dream, im so horny." in a demanding voice

"dude what the fuck, i dont ne-" dream was cut off with georges hush

"-shhh, can you help me." george said with a breathy moan.

dream thought to himself that it was wrong but he was getting aroused by georges moans.

"you want me to-" dream was once again cut off by george, but george didnt say anything, he moaned.

"yes i want you to help me, i want you to help me, kitten." george said at the end of his moan with a more stronger voice

dream never thought of george as a top he always joked about him being a bottom, but he didnt know george was like this.

"kitten, turn your webcam on, i wanna see you get flustered."

dream bit his lip as down under started to do things.

george turned on his webcam and dream saw george with jeans and a blue shirt on, his webcam was more focused on his bulge, dream guessed george wasnt wearing any underwear since he saw georges tip peek out.

dream moaned and then whispered "fuck."

"dream, i can hear you baby, i know your there."

dream finally caved in and turned on his webcam.

dream was wearing grey sweatpants and black t-shirt, george could clearly see his bulge, dream sat in his chair with his lip bit looking flustered

"kitten? can you guide your fingers on your tip, not to fast just lightly touch it." george said softly

dream did what was asked of george, but he went faster than what george said

"do not go any faster. i will tell you when you can stop and go. got it kitten? im in control." said george in an seductive and demanding way.

"yes." said dream while in the middle of moaning.

george snarled "do not answer so quick you slut, call me sir. got it?"

"yes sir." as dream felt his sweats rub against his tip he moaned louder.


	2. Closer

dream woke up.. it wasnt real

he woke up with a wet patch on his sweatpants and pool of his own sweat.

he went to go take a shower but he still thought of george, "were just friends, we may joke a bit about our relationship but we dont have feelings for each other i mean." dream got out of the shower and still felt dirty.

dream cleaned his bedsheets since he did sweat a ton in his sleep.

after dream was done he went to his set up, started up his pc and opened up discord "oh a message from.. george.." dream remind himself oh his dream he had.

"fuck it, the dream was just a dream" dream sounded sick of it.

dream opened the message from george.

_HI wanna hop on the server i have something planned :]_

dream sighed "god hes so cut-" dream knew what he said and he knew he couldnt recover himself.

dream ignored what he said and joined the server

_Dream has joined the game_

_< WilburSoot> Hi Dream! _

_< TommyInnit> FYCK YOU DREAM YUR SUCH A BITC I SWERNTO GOS_

_< GeorgeNotFound> Hey Dream can you meet me at spawn :]_

dream smiled at game chat, until he saw georges message, once again he let out a sigh, he had a lump in his throat, and finally roughly about 30 seconds later dream responded.

_< Dream> Yeah of course give me a sec_

_< GeorgeNotFound> WE POPPING OFF DREAMMMM WE POPPING OFF_

_< WilburSoot> shut up GOGY_

dream didnt even crack a smile at george being a total goof, dream walked to spawn and joined VC 3 with hesitation he knew george would join.

he started fiddling with a strain of his lighter pieces of hair, he heard the ding of george joining the VC, the lump in his throat began to tighten more and his knees buckled.

"hi dream, how was your sleep." george asked dream, you could hear his smile.

"oh yeah it- it was kinda weird." dream regretted saying that.

"oh did you dream about me kissing you." george teased dream.

dream was silent, "dream, did i say something wrong?" george worried.

he knew he couldnt dig himself out of the hole hes already dug, "actually george, it wasnt kissing, it was more of a realistic scenario." dream gulped because he knew he didnt think before he said.

"oh, like what?" george seemed extremely curious, he wasnt creeped out by any means, so dream took it as a good sign. 

"um, we were left in a call together it was late and we-" dream stopped, he didnt want to go into detail about having phone sex with his best friend.

"and we what, dream." his words rolled off his lips as if it was made to slap dream in the face.

"we did it.." dream said while trying to catch for breath.

"dream... its not a big deal why are you maki-" george was cut off by dream

"because i think i have feelings for you, honestly i have no idea, i really wanna kiss you george." dream seemed out of any more strength

... "i really wanna kiss you." dream whispered his last statement 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knows maybe ill make more chapters


End file.
